the Spirit Warrior
by ElizabethAnnRiddlie
Summary: This is a story I made up. Demons reek havoc on earth using portals to get there. But Elizabeth, a spirit warrior is sent to the demon world stop it, along with her friend Katrin. And is joined by others along the way. With evil around every corner...


Prologue:

Deep within the demonic world, where demons roam free in thee own world, but there is a problem portals would form and demons would use them to reek havoc on our world without knowing it. But there is a way to stop theses creatures by going into the demonic world and destroying the portals, but the only ones that can enter the demonic world is the spirit warriors. So begins our tail………………

Ep.1 the Demon with Half a Soul

One spirit warrior is Lady Elizabeth, who was making her through the demonic world with hr companion, Katrin, who is a loyal ninja to Lady Elizabeth. Elizabeth's sharp greens eyes searched the landscape as they walked down the dirt path.

"Katrin." Elizabeth spoke softly without moving an inch from her search.

"Yes m'lady." answered Katrin turning to her curiously.

"do you hear it?" asked Elizabeth looking ahead into the distance.

"Hear what, m'lady?" replied Katrin in confusion.

"the crying of a soul in pain." said Elizabeth as she stopped and listened intensely about her for the soul. She could hear it clearly. "Come on."

Elizabeth walked off the dirt path and into the woods in the east with Katrin right behind her. The woods darkened as they entered. Shadows cast by the trees gave off an eerie feeling who entered it. The shadows seemed to have eyes that followed there every move.

"Lady Elizabeth are you sure about this?" asked Katrin uneasily as she watched the shadows for any threats against them. Elizabeth didn't reply, but stopped to listen again. Katrin could hear it now, but it would fade once and a while making it difficult to hear. You see she wasn't a spirit warrior like Lady Elizabeth, but she was blessed with being able to see auras and ghost like figures on earth.Elizabeth turned around and walked through the bush to see a creature on the ground before them. No, it was more human, yet demon.

"It's a DEMON!" shouted Katrin as she leaded forward to break into battle, at the shout the creature did so too. The creature was a woman with long black ragged hair and wolf features like ears, claws, and a tail, she had electric blue eyes with cat like slit pupils and at her hip was Katana tucked into the belt of her dark kimono. The creature met Katrin's charge with her claws and Katrin with her kunai. They clashed and sparked as they fought. Katrin jumped to the left as the creature scratched at her and flung her kunai at the creature. The creature leaped forward and caught the kunai and sent it back with twice as much power. Katrin went to move away to found herself trapped and no time left.

The creature smirked in triumph as Katrin's eyes widen in fear of the end, but before either one was aware that Elizabeth was there. She had knocked the kunai off course with a simple tap of her onyx rapier. The kunai went through a tree and became embed in the second tree.

"Enough." whispered Elizabeth in a clam and dangerous voice that sent a continued to walk on for about a mile before Elizabeth separated from the group. Elizabeth shiver down there spins as she set her rapier back into its sheath. "Who are you?"

The creature stood up straight at being addressed and her eyes narrowed at her with suasion and answered, "I am Krystal."

"what are you doing here demon?" demanded Katrin with great courage.

"Be silent, Katrin!" snapped Elizabeth turned her sharp eyes towards her. "She's a half-demon, Katrin."

"What?! How'd you know?" asked Krystal in shock with wide eyes and stepped back. In this time demons hated half-demons and so did the humans. So, they would hide that they were half-demons and if they were ever found out they knew they were in danger immediately. Most fight them and kill them before they did it to them or ran away and hide.

"Now, it doesn't matter how I know, but that I know." stated Elizabeth keenly as Krystal snapped out of her shock and stood her ground ready to fight, hate shining in her eyes. Elizabeth lazily rose an eyebrow, her hand resting on the handle of her rapier. Krystal seemed to go red at the gesture in embarrassment and charged with her claws out and ready to strike. But as she strike Elizabeth vanished and appeared behind her. She turned with her claws slashing the air, hitting Elizabeth's blade.

Elizabeth smirked making Krystal even more anger as she knocked Krystal's claws away and rushed forward with such speed. That Krystal was surprised and earlier she had though that this was an ordinary human, but now she doubt it. Elizabeth swung her rapier with great aim that as Krystal avoid the blade, that it forced her back. Krystal leaped into a tree just above them and whipped out her katana. Elizabeth smirked her sharpened green eyes softened a bit, not a lot, surprising both Katrin and Krystal, then poof she vanished once again. Krystal looked all about her, but saw nothing.

"Come out you, Chicken!" shouted Krystal angrily.

"Now who are you calling chicken, _Dear Krystal._" whispered Elizabeth in a harsh, cold voice in Krystal's ear. Krystal stiffed as soon as she heard the voice and felt a cold blade on her back. Krystal's reflex to avoid such things back fire as she found herself off balance and tumbling to the ground. She felt the air rush pass her and the blood drained from her face, but it stopped with a sudden jerked. She looked up to see Elizabeth sitting on the branch of the tree holding her by the tail keeping her from falling.

"Why'd you save me?" asked Krystal in shock as Elizabeth pulled her up on to the branch beside her.

"For want reason do I have to kill you and what would be the benefit by doing so? Nothing." stated Elizabeth calmly as she jumped to the ground without a scratch. "The only reason I fought was because you challenged me."

"I didn't challenged anyone." denied Krystal firmly. "You guys attacked me."

"I did no such thing, but shamefully Katrin did without my word." said Elizabeth, turning her sharp eyes towards Katrin.

"I am sorry m'lady." pleaded Katrin shamefully.

"And you challenged me by taking on an attack stance." said Elizabeth turning back to Krystal lazily.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked Krystal irritably.

"I am Elizabeth, the spirit warrior." replied Elizabeth emotionlessly. At once Krystal electric blue eyes widen in fear.

"What's a spirit warrior doing here?" asked Krystal. She's heard of spirit warriors killed demons, who tried to entered the human world and she though of it as a legend or a scary story. Her parents were killed before even knew them, but she knew her mother was a demon that she married her father a human, after escaping to the human world. But that was all se knew. She didn't even know how she got to the demon world, but it was the only world that she knew.

"I've come to destroy all the portals made and there creators." answered Elizabeth calmly as her eyes bored into Krystal.

"M'lady, why are you even answering to this creature?" asked Katrin glaring at Krystal, who glared right back.

"Because, Katrin, I am interested. There are very few half demons in this world." said Elizabeth with a lopsided grin as Katrin snorted. "Now, why does your soul cry?"

"What?!" said Krystal in surprise at the out-of-the-blue question. _This person strange. But somehow I feel like……….no, don't think like that I can't have friends. _Every time she did they would hurt her in the end.

"I asked 'why does your soul cry'?" repeated Elizabeth leaned forward her eyes once again softened. At this Krystal's soul seem to response, but ignored it. "You should shut out your soul."

"It's none of your business!" Shouted Krystal angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Shouted Katrin glaring at her.

"I'll talk to her anyway I want!" Shouted Krystal as her eyes started to turn a blood red.

"Let it go." said Elizabeth calmly to Katrin as her mouth opened. Elizabeth began to frown and her eyes sharpened. "I can hear your soul crying for companion, for love, for the things your missing. It's up to you to answer it's cries."

Elizabeth became emotionless and walked away. Katrin, who was amazed followed after her. Krystal, herself was to shocked, but it was the truth. When she was these people she had felt calm and safe more complete, but now they were leaving because of her, and never have this feeling again.

"Are you coming." Krystal turned towards the voice to see Elizabeth waiting at the edge of the woods with a lopsided grin. Krystal felt her soul, no her heart leap with joy and ran after them. And so Krystal the half demon joined the spirit warrior and the ninja on there journey, not knowing want she was it or what they will discover before the end.

...to be continued.

A/n: do reply to me to comment and such...thank you enjoy.


End file.
